dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice and Dark
Ice and Dark is a fictional book from the DNAngel universe, which relates events linked to the Second Hand of Time artwork. Written by Kyle Endoyle, it is censored during the Cultural Revolution and retitled Ice and SnowManga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 7. Ice and Snow is a classic fairy tale during the series' main events'Manga': The Second Hand of Time, Part 1. History Ice and Dark is a book written by Kyle Endoyle prior to the Cultural Revolution. All the events written in Ice and Dark really happened, according to its author. Indeed, Kyle himself was involved in the tragedy that resulted in destruction of a town. Writing them down is necessary for the man, whose time is in the Second Hand of Time artwork's control and needs to expiate his sins to be allowed to die. However, Kosuke Niwa suggests that Kyle's version could be inaccurate'Manga': The Second Hand of Time, Part 8. The Cultural Revolution targetted Ice and Dark, that went through heavy modifications and a change of title. Indeed, details about magic and artworks, as well as the dark ending, have been censored to make a new, less "dangerous" tale, Ice and Snow. During DNAngel's main events, Ice and Snow is a popular fairy tale, whereas Ice and Dark is forgotten. Copies of the latter however still exist. Azumano Middle School's class 2-B performs a play adaptation of Ice and Snow for one of the Cultural Festivals. Story Three children, Freedert, Elliot and Kyle Endoyle, are close friends in a peaceful town. They get along wonderfully and spend all their time together, despite their different social status as Elliot is the son of the local duke. As time goes by, Freedert and Elliot fall in love. War comes and Elliot is sent to the front. Before leaving, he entrusts Freedert into his best friend's care, and the latter promises he will protect her no matter what. However, the young duke is unaware of Kyle's own feelings for Freedert, and that envy has turned friendship into hatred. Kyle goes to the village's tutelary artwork, the Second Hand of Time, and begs it to grant his wish: stopping Elliot's time by making him die at war. The latter indeed receives an arrow, that witnesses describe as resembling a giant clock's hand, in the back, and dies. After learning this, Freedert immediately offers to trade her own time to revive him, and the artwork agrees. Elliot comes back to life, only to find the village in ruins and all the villagers, including his loved one, gone. He begs the Second Hand of Time to revive Freedert, and kills himself with his sword before it can grand his wish. A member of the Hikari family confronts the Second Hand of Time and blames it for the destruction of the town. Then, Elliot's sword, the Wedge of Time, starts mysteriously glowing. The book's author, Kyle Endoyle himself, finally indicates that all the events narrated really happened. In the anime The anime version of Ice and Snow gives additional details. Indeed, Elliot’s father is said to own vast lands, the boy meets Freedert as a young adult, and both fall in love at first sight. People around them refuse to accept their relationship. The petals surrounding Elliot when he wakes up again are of roses'Anime': Episode 20, ''Because I Wanted to See You''. Ice and Snow Trivia *Though Ice and Snow is a revisioned version of the original story, it remains tragic. *According to Dark, "snow" has a double meaning: purity and death. *Daisuke vaguely remembers what Ice and Snow deals with, but is still able to tell the story to Dark. In the anime, he pretends he does, but both Kosuke and Takeshi have to tell him the tale again. *When Dark hears Ice and Snow for the first time, he is surprised by how excessively pretty the tale is. He compares the fact that pure characters cannot exist to how himself is Daisuke's dark side. Gallery Ice and Dark book anime ep23.png References Category:World